All You Wanted
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: Suddenly, she ran into someone. Her eyes widened in alarm. She knew who he was. Her whole body was numb with shock, completely unmovable while hot tears rolled down her cheeks, uncontrolled. Sequel to Meeting You: Temporarily Discontinued
1. Letters of an Unforgotten Past

All You Wanted  
Chapter 1: Letters of an Unforgotten Past  
by: DarkPheonixAngelNami (Now called Xx-CrazyAnimeLuva-xX)  
Rated: T

Summery: It's been over a year since Nami disappeared, leaving behind only two letters to give Kai the slightest clue of where she went. Settling into life at Biovolt, she has more to worry about than harsh training…someone's life. Kai/OC -sequel to 'Meeting You'-

If you haven't read 'Meeting You' then I suggest you read that if you intend on reading 'All You Wanted' in order to understand.

Disclaimer: (this goes for the WHOLE story) I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, it is copyrighted to Aoki Takao.

Claimer: The plot of this story and all of its unfamiliar characters (Nami, Kenji, Iris, etc.) belong to me. PLEASE **DO NOT **COPY ANY PART OF THIS STORY, CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, ETC!

Oh I wanted to once again congratulate the winner of Tala's Oc girl. Here's the profile by: Phoenix of Blackfire

Name: Sanya Fey  
Age: 16  
Appearance: (mentioned later)  
Height: 5'6  
Personality: Caring, Kind, Smart, Slightly depressed, philosophical (indifferent towards Tala)  
Likes: reading, sparring, Asian foods, plants, blading  
Dislikes: idiots, bullies, the cold  
Other: she occasionally steals when the need arises

Bitbeast Name: Kiragari  
Gender: Female  
Type/Element: Wolf/Shadow  
Beyblade color: Black, blue and silver

(Attacks and appearance will be mentioned later)

-

Talking: "Blah"

Thinking: "_Blah_"  
Song Lyrics: -_Blah-_  
Talking to Bit Beast/-Blah-/

Bit Beast Talking back/-_Blah-_/

-

Chapter 1-

_I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sure by the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I can't help but feel guilty for not letting you on all this. Don't waste time in looking for me. I want to thank you all for everything. Please look after yourselves. _

_-Nami_

_Dear Kai,_

_I couldn't tell you how I feel…and I shouldn't have mixed up with you. I've caused too many problems for everyone. I have kept my promise if you have looked in your bag; someone has managed to find her master. I'm sorry for everything… _

_Love,_

_ Nami_

(A/n: Kai's note was separate)

-

"Watch where you're going you clumsy little brat!" a large man shoved an albino girl into the wall.

"I'm sorry sir…I won't…" stuttered the child.

"Hush." Whispered a lavender haired teen, placing her hands on the small child's shoulders.

The large guard snorted, "Nami, I suggest you stop being soft or you're gonna get beaten by…"

"Keep moving oaf, she didn't do it on purpose. You're the one walking around like a penguin with no sense of direction." The lavender haired teen known as Nami snapped at the guard. The albino child giggled nervously.

"You have no entitlement to give me commands." The guard snorted once more.

"Are you willing to stick to your word?" Nami asked, her tone lit danger, as she led the girl behind her, "Or will I have to teach you a lesson? Boris believes anything I say these days, and I can make up any kind of story to get you fired."

The guard's face turned an unhealthy shade of purple before stomping off to cover other grounds.

"Now…" Nami said, turning to face the white haired girl, "I suggest you hurry and get to bed, you don't need to finish handing out the food, I'll do it."

Nami gave her a weak smile before gently patting the child's head, then headed off with the cart of food trays. She began handing the children and teens in the cells their dinner.

(A/n: After the self-destruction of the last Biovolt, everyone was sent to another already built lab for Biovolt. The cells are almost like the place where Nami was locked in, in the prequel.)

"Hey Meg." A teen with red hair shaped like wings on both sides of his head walked up to the child who was still in shock at the favor.

"Oh, Hello Mr…." The albino girl said, bowing in the direction of the red haired teen.

"No need, just call me Tala." Tala smiled in the direction of the girl known as Meg, "I see you've met Nami?"

"Oh yes. She's very nice." Meg said softly.

"You just got here last week. You're lucky she stuck up for you early because the guards aren't going to be bothering you for a while, kid." Tala said, rubbing her short ivory hair.

"She is hurt internally?" Meg asked softly, her ruby eyes fixed to Nami's retreating form.

"She's had problems…before. She was forced to come here through blackmail." Tala said quietly. "She was in love." Meg said, her eyes shifting onto Tala's turquoise ones.

Tala stared at her in disbelief, "What makes you say that?"

"Her eyes…" Meg said quietly.

"Who are you talking about?" a boy who looked about a year older then Meg said curiously.

"Uh! Mark?" Meg stumbled back in to Tala.

"Yep, that's me!" Mark grinned, making a pink blush appear on Meg's cheeks.

"I gotta go…" she muttered, before running towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Oh…ok." Mark sighed, looking put out.

Nami walked back pushing the cart, "Where did Meg go? Hey Marcaroni…" Nami smiled as she mentioned one of the many nicknames she had made up for Mark.

"Oh she had to um…you know, disappear." Tala said as his eyes flickered to Mark as if suggesting something.

"Alright…" Nami gave him a knowing smile.

"Hey Nami…Boris said to give you this…" Mark walked up to Nami and handed her an envelope.

"I'm surprised you didn't open it." Tala smirked.

"I wouldn't dare…" Mark muttered quietly before turning away and disappearing out the door.

"Great…another assignment." Nami sighed moving herself so that she could lean against the wall.

"What do you have to do?" Tala asked peering over at the letter.

"Need to teach the new recruits…if I screw this one up…" she started.

"You mean that some kid must screw it up…you never do anything wrong." Tala said darkly.

"No…but you have no idea how bad I would like to mess up something in this dump…still got the bruises from last week's accident." Nami said, unconsciously rubbing one of her ribs.

"Hey…what's with your eyes?" Tala asked.

"Huh?"

"They're completely grey…I know they weren't that color…" Tala said, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Nami shrugged before crumpling the letter, "Don't mind that…I don't think it's important. I better go and take care of this…"

Tala gave her a worried look.

-

Nami limped into the room she shared with Mark and Tala. "Well atleast it can't get any worse…" she thought darkly, easing herself onto the bed and then examining her ankle.

-_you gotta be out there/ you gotta be somewhere/ wherever you are/ i'm waiting…_-

Her thoughts traveled over a certain auburn-eyed teen. No idea why but he just came up all of a sudden.

-_cause there are these nights when/ i sing myself to sleep/ and hoping my dreams bring/ you close to me/ are you listening?-_

She sat there on her bunk the pain in her ankles slowly numbing. "You had to catch up to me didn't you?" she muttered quietly, "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't even leave you a decent letter."

-_hear me i'm crying out/ i'm ready now/ turn my world upside down/ find me/ i'm lost inside this crowd/ it's getting loud/ i need you to see/ i'm screaming for you to please/ hear me/ can you hear me?-_

Nami reached under her bunk and pulled out the first aid kit (because she was the one who got beat up the worst) and then began wrapping her wounded ankle with the cloth bandage, her mind going back over her time with him. "I'm surprised at how you don't realize at how pathetic I am." She thought.

-_i used to be scared of/ letting someone in/ and now i've got/ no one to talk to and/ no one to listen/ i'm not always strong/ oh i need you here/ are you listening?-_

"_Damn it, you're so clumsy. You always go and bang yourself up…and leave me to take care of you._" He would've said and then he would've snatched the bandage and then start wrapping for her.

"That's what I liked best." She muttered smiling weakly.

_  
- i'm restless and wild/ i fall but i try/ i need someone to understand/ (can you hear me?)/ i'm lost in my thoughts/ and baby i've fought for all that i've got/ can you hear me?-_

"_Ha…I bet you do…" _he snapped.

"Yep. The best part of getting injured." Nami said quietly.

_  
-hear me i'm crying out/ i'm ready now/ turn my world upside down/ find me/ i'm lost inside this crowd/ it's getting loud/ i need you to see/ i'm screaming for you to please/ hear me/ can you hear me?-_

"I'm hallucinating…" she said, shaking her head.

-can you hear me…- 

Suddenly the door flew open and a teenage girl was thrown in.

"This is where she's going to sleep…" Boris said irritably as the guard who had thrown the girl in dusted his hands off.

"Oomf." She mumbled against the cold ground.

Nami stood up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle and then gave Boris a short bow, then the door closed.

Nami knelt down to the side of the girl. She had short blue hair just under her ears and silvery white bangs hung in her face, down to her chin.

"Are you ok?" Nami muttered quietly.

The girl brushed her white bangs out of her eyes before muttering, "Peachy."

Nami sighed. The girl's face had small cuts and her arms had bruises, but her eyes stood out, the orangey-red orbs looked at her in wonder.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Nami muttered, taking the girl by the arm and gently lifting her up.

She was about an inch an a half shorter then Nami and it was good thing that she was light so it eased some tension off of Nami's injured ankle.

"What's your name?" Nami asked.

"Sanya Fey, Biovolt's new captive." The blue-haired girl said unenthusiastically.

"Well, if you get a place in this room, then you're gonna suffer less." Nami muttered, "By the way, the name's Nami, Biovolt's old captive."

Sanya let out a small laugh, "Well I've suffered already."

"We all have." Nami muttered as she began to clean the wounds with alcohol. Sanya didn't flinch at the fumes of the alcohol in contact with her open cuts, but she looked a bit depressed.

"What I wouldn't kill to get out of here." Sanya muttered.

"Some people try, but no one has gotten out yet." Nami said calmly before sighing, "Hopefully Tala is going to be here soon and maybe with some good news for once. Then maybe today won't seem as bad."

"Whose Tala?"

"Oh, he stays here too, same goes with Mark. You'll meet them soon." Nami said, she placed small bandages on some of the wounds before sighing and muttering quietly, "I'm surprised at your reaction of the alcohol, Kai would've cursed me…"

Nami smiled weakly.

"Um…who's Kai?"

"No one…I suggest you lie down and rest. I have to tell Tala to hook up the extra bunk." Nami said.

"What a load of…" Tala grumbled as he walked in, slamming the door behind him, making Mark yell from outside to open the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Nami asked as Mark opened the door and slammed it shut again after coming in muttering something that sounded like, "Temper problems…"

"You're not going to like this…" Tala sighed, placing a hand on his head, not even noticing Sanya.

"What?" Nami asked as she sat down next to Sanya on her bunk. (The lower bunk that is Nami's, by the way, they have to bend their necks a little to avoid bumping their heads…lol)

"One word…Tournament." Tala said darkly.

Nami muttered something very unladylike words under her breath so no one could hear before she asked aloud, "Doesn't he ever stop with the tournament?"

"Well according to Voltaire, 'No' apparently." Tala said before plopping down in to a chair.

Nami stared at the ground, her eyes hardening.

"That means I'll have to meet Kai…." Nami muttered.

-tbc…

Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! This was 7 pages on word! So I hope some people were pleased at how long it is. Thanks to everyone for supporting me this far!


	2. Once Again

All You Wanted  
Chapter Two: Once Again

By: Xx-CrazyAnimeLuva-xX

Rated: T

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It has taken me what…5 months to update? I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I forgot to mention that the lyrics of 'Hear Me' was by Kelly Clarkson, I don't own it! Plus…I've caught a fever of 100.2 so don't hurt the sick!

* * *

A tall blue-haired teen had fallen back in to a recliner. "I can't believe this…" he thought, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"I thought that maybe you might've wanted to take part…" A man with a bushy white mustache said as if reading the teen's mind.

"I'm almost 18…don't you think that I should stop with this?" the teen sighed.

"You might feel that way…but Tyson is entering. Maybe you should just buckle down for a while. Blading might help cool you down. Kai…it's been almost 2 years…I don't think that she's coming back…" the man said, leaning back in his chair.

"You know very well Mr. Dickenson that Tyson is always hungry for some competition to keep his title and also…this has nothing to do with her…" the teen now recognized as Kai said, his eyes suddenly found attention to the carpet.

"Hell…he's hungry for everything." Kai found himself thinking.

"Yes it does. The only reason you probably are going to join is to look for her." The man said, fixing the plate on his desk with his name on it.

"I've tried…" Kai mumbled.

"We know…but maybe you should give it a rest for now…" Mr. Dickenson said.

"If you quit giving me advice…I'll join your tournament." Kai muttered before standing up and giving the man a sharp angry glare before turning and disappearing out the door.

* * *

"Damn it…"

"Stop cursing in front of Marcaroni." Nami muttered.

"Oh don't mind me. Keep your cursing, and I'll pretend I'm deaf." Mark muttered before walking into the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Sanya asked, as she looked at Tala's strange hairstyle with curiosity.

"Who're you?" Tala asked finally noticing the blue-haired girl sitting next to Nami.

"New roommate." Sanya muttered.

"You make it sound like we stay in a boarding school." Tala said with a sarcastic snicker, shaking his head before standing up and opening the long cupboards underneath the windows and pulling out a rectangular metal frame, a bit taller then himself.

(A/n: The windows have curtains, and on the outside it has bars so they can't get out.)

He sighed before hooking it up to the wall and throwing a futon mattress onto it.

"Mark do you want the top bunk?" Tala asked, knocking on the door to the bathroom.

There was no reply. "Yeah, what is wrong with Mark?" Nami asked, wincing slightly, as she moved her foot.

"Still bummed over Meg." Tala said. "Meg likes him too." Nami said quietly so Mark didn't hear then she stood up and limped to the bathroom door.

"Mark?" Nami asked, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Mark walked out looking miserable, "What was he saying?"

"Do you want the top bunk?" Tala asked.

"Don't I have a bunk?" Mark muttered.

"Yeah but…um." Tala said, nodding in Sanya's direction.

"Sanya." The blue-haired girl said quietly, her orange eyes flickered to the ground as if she found it interesting.

"She's staying here now. So she's staying in the bunk above Nami's." Tala said. Mark said nothing before climbing up the ladder and sitting on his new bunk.

"What are we going to do?" Nami asked softly.

"We need more teammates. Spencer and Ian are long gone." Tala said.

"I could fight." Sanya said quietly, this drew everyone's attention.

"That's a good idea." Nami muttered, as she began to pull off her fingerless gloves, flexing her sore slender fingers.

"Yeah, but we'll need to see you in training tomorrow and we need another two people." Tala said.

(A/n: There are going to be more people for a reason! I'm trying to get in as many of the characters that people sent as I can!)

"If I may make a suggestion." Sanya said quietly.

"Who?" Nami asked.

"If I'm here, then I think those two will be here too." Sanya said.

"Watch the hat, Moron!" a growl came from outside.

Tala opened the door to find a silver haired girl holding the ends of a black hat to her head, the hat had two ears connected to the top.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that exposed her midriff. Her shirt had red lining on the lower hem. She had black baggy cloth shorts with red lines in the belt loop areas.

On her right wrist was a golden bracer, which went up to her upper arm and connected to a black cloth that also surrounded her upper arm and she had black fingerless gloves on both hands. She had on a black choker with two red crystals and an interesting wolf pendant hanging off of it on her neck.

Her legs were positioned in a fighting stance against the guard that stood before her, on her feet were black skechers with red laces that squeaked when she had changed her balance.

Even though her clothes showed off a tough quality, her features were delicate, a small nose, bright eyes, and small rosy lips.

"Kyogue?" Tala asked. Angry red eyes turned in his direction.

"Tala?" Kyogue said quietly.

"Let go of her, direction senseless penguin." Nami said, causing Tala to snicker, and the girl named Kyogue smirked.

"You again!" the guard asked.

"Wow, you're smart enough to remember. I wonder whether you can count to three, because that's all the time I'm giving you to leave." Nami said, with no trace of amusement that she was causing others to feel. She could hear Mark trying not to laugh quietly.

"Damn teenagers…" the guard muttered, turning a shade of plum from anger before stomping off.

"Stupid oaf." Nami said loudly, making a demented stomping version of the guard as she walked around in circles, carefully moving her injured leg while making noise with the other one, keeping her two front teeth at the top exposed over her lip so her expression would show how stupid she thought the guard was.

Sanya was chuckling quietly and Mark held a pillow to his face. Tala started laughing as he walked into the room with a smirking Kyogue behind him.

Nami made a face at the guards retreating back before slamming the door shut as she walked in.

"I'm surprised that they haven't fired the idiot by now." Nami muttered.

"You're funny." Sanya said quietly.

Nami said nothing, as she scooted back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"They caught you?" Tala asked as Kyogue pulled her hat down more over her head so it stayed secure, before rubbing one of the ears at the top.

"Yeah. Damn Boris. I finally got freedom…for two lousy years and then I run into this girl," Kyogue muttered, nodding in Sanya's direction before continuing, "So we both were caught for some stupid reason."

Her small nose made an annoyed twitch, before her eyes changed to silver.

"You have the same eye color as me." Nami said.

"Yours are gray." Kyogue pointed out.

"I don't know why…" Nami said, turning her head to face the floor.

"There was another girl too." Sanya said.

"Yeah…" Kyogue said, recalling the other stranger, before one of her hands drifted unconsciously to her hat.

"I forgot to say that I like your hat." Sanya said quietly, making Kyogue's eyes turn a light shade of peach and her hand shot off her hat and onto the armrest of the chair.

Kyogue muttered something under her breath, which no one could hear.

"We need to see who our competition is…and knowing Mr. Dickenson…he probably asked…them to join." Nami said quietly.

Tala looked at the floor, "Well we better decide soon then."

"I wonder what happened to the other girl." Sanya said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking that we should get out of here." Kyogue said, moving to the gray curtained windows.

She swept the dull scraps of fabric out of the way of the windows.

"Damn." She muttered noticing that it was barred off before reaching out to touch the bars and trying to move them to see if it would come off.

"I thought you'd know what would be behind there." Nami said calmly.

"I got out through the windows last time." Kyogue said.

"Even if the windows didn't have those bars, it would be sealed shut, and if you managed to get out, I doubt you would get far because the fact that Biovolt is surrounded outside by atleast 30 guards, and a brick wall with an electric fence at the top." Nami said, staring at Kyogue with a small bit of interest.

"I get your point." Kyogue muttered, flopping down onto a chair, the ring around her eyes glowed red before disappearing and returning silver.

"There is another way out," Nami said, "But Boris is obviously going to make us go out soon for the tournament."

"What way?" Tala and Sanya looked up with interest as Mark asked.

"We should know, incase of some emergency." Kyogue said.

"There is an electric generator since Biovolt needs more power than an ordinary building because of the training and other sorts of…devices. The generator was built outside of Biovolt's walls along with some other sorts of stuff such as the heater, A/C, and other appliances so that there would be more room. So they had to have some way of letting in the power and the vent." Nami said.

"And?"

"So the cables were buried underneath the ground as most cables are…and the vent, is stretched across the back in the air, I'm serious. There are three poles, supporting the vent's middle and the two connections into Biovolt, and the vent is stretched across the grounds into the generator's building." Nami said.

"How are you so sure?" Tala asked.

"I saw the blueprints of the old model of Biovolt, and I found the new version on one of the files." Nami said, "Kenny showed me the models, he had hacked into it."

"So basically all we have to do is open up the vent up there," Kyogue said looking at the ceiling, "And climb through?"

"No…there is a specific vent, that doesn't connect to the original vents in the building. Actually there are two vents that lead into Biovolt from the outside; both of them connect to the main vent leading towards the generator building. At the very last hallway, there are two locked doors at the end, leading into the rooms the vent ends up in. The air from the A/C goes through the vent slots in the door and then travels through the vents in Biovolt. So none of the vents here lead to that room, the air comes out of those rooms." Nami said.

"Cameras." Sanya muttered.

"I'm sure there are cameras inside the rooms. There must be some in the hallway too, but I have a plan. If someone managed to cut the electricity long enough…at night, then we can take a picture, stick it in front of the camera and leave…the whole point is timing." Nami said.

"That's good information." Kyogue said, thinking over the plan.

"There is a flaw." Nami muttered causing everyone to look up.

"A flaw?" Tala asked.

"The generator building…has one exit and one entrance. If we left, we'd have to go into the forest at…oh I don't know, minus 15 degrees Fahrenheit maybe more." Nami said.

"The forest might be up to 30 miles through. We might not even be on land…" Tala said darkly.

"I'd rather get frostbite on my feet than rot in here." Kyogue said, looking grim.

"Well what you might want to do is wear layers, and steal boots and jackets from the supply closets…we can worry about that later…right now it's the tournament we're talking about. When do we leave?" Nami said.

"3 tomorrow afternoon." Tala said.

"Great…the sooner the better, apparently." Nami sighed, before standing up and limping out of the room with a hard visage.

-tbc…

* * *

Much thanks to all the reviewers (who I think are ready to kill me by now…)

YES! Chapter two done! W00T! Oh I wanted to give mention, Kyogue, belongs to Kyogue…(lol) and of course Sanya Fey belongs to Phoenix of Blackfire. I hope I made ur characters turn out right!Much thanks to you all! Oh by the way I know that the vent thing isn't entirely possible and it seems complex, but it may be useful later in the story. Oh, yeah, I'll see how fast I can update chapter 3 if u review! (I already started it!) See ya!


	3. We Find Ourselves

All You Wanted  
Chapter Three- We Find Ourselves: _What If I see you there?_

By: Xx-CrazyAnimeLuva-xX

PLEASE don't kill meeeeeeeeeee! Well…people must've thought I had died cause of the long wait. Eh heh… Well anywayz Ch. 3!

* * *

Kai walked through the sliding doors that led out of the airport. A gust of hot air greeted his arrival.

Shielding his eyes, he walked towards the bus that had arrived. "Mr. Dickenson should consider retiring." He thought grimly as he watched many teenagers showing off their shiny beyblades in the front of the bus. _What if I see you there?_

* * *

Nami stared out of the airplane window watching the clouds hovering below, an absentminded look on her face.

Tala noticed this and felt it was best to leave her alone. He was sitting in the aisle opposite her and Kyogue, next to Sanya who had also drifted off into her own world.

Kyogue was long since asleep, the hair that stuck out from underneath her hat fluttered every time she drew a breath. The magazines she had dug out from the pocket of the seat in front of her were on the floor, obviously what had put her to sleep in the first place.

Nami was thinking about earlier that morning. Boris was not pleased with the suggestion of Kyogue and Sanya joining the team. (Especially Kyogue because she had ran away)

Nami didn't know what happened after that. Boris took it into consideration after Tala explained the lack of players.

Kyogue and Sanya had been taken into testing rooms and had been put up against the top 3 players (not including Bryan, Nami, and Tala) of Biovolt and had what it seemed by Kyogue's words, kicked their sorry asses. Nami wished she could have seen their battles.

The thought had occurred to Nami long since before they had started their journey, what would happen if she ran into _them_ again.

"_Damn_…they must be so disgusted." She thought, running a hand through her hair stressfully.

"Excuse me!"

The airhostess interrupted her thoughts.

"What would you like to eat?" she said in a high girlish pitch.

"_Nothing that you touched…"_ Nami thought.

Nami didn't respond to the airhostess. The lady looked briefly annoyed before she began to poke Kyogue awake.

A cross look appeared on Kyogue's sleeping face.

"Excuse me…"

"WHAT!" Kyogue yelled standing up and slapping the hostess's hand away, her eyes turning blood red.

Tala smirked and Sanya looked up from her dream world.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Is that the only words you're programmed to use? I could've called for you later when she woke up to give her a meal…" Nami said calmly.

"Well I…I…" the hostess was at a loss for words.

"Goddamn Bitch." Kyogue muttered.

"_Why don't you go jump off the plane and give us some peace?_" Nami thought, the hostess was starting to annoy her.

The hostess sniffed before turning towards Tala and battering her lashes, "What would you like to eat sir?"

"Not hungry." Tala said, trying not to laugh.

"She must be atleast 40 something years old…" Nami said in monotone as the hostess huffed before going farther down the aisle without even asking Sanya what she wanted.

Kyogue snickered, "Got a couple lifts…"

"Dyed her hair…can see the blond at the roots…" Nami said.

"Yeah…I think I'm starting to get used to you…even if you are depressed." Kyogue said with a grin in Nami's direction.

"Not depressed." Nami snapped.

"Yeesh…fine whatever." Kyogue crossed her arms before closing her eyes trying to fall asleep again.

Sanya's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." She said softly.

Tala tried sincerely not to laugh as Nami's expression darkened, and Kyogue opened her red eyes.

He tried…

* * *

Sanya chewed on a cookie when they got off the airport, Nami and Kyogue were complaining about the lack of luxury in the hotels while Tala retrieved the bags.

"Damn Hostess." Kyogue said.

"You're still fuming about her?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…ruined my nap, gave us no food, made me hungry, got me cranky, made me spill coffee on her, got herself mad, told us to keep our belts on, I told her to shut the fuck up, she told another hostess, who in turn told us to shut up till we landed, ruined the entire friggin day. There is always one person who ruins my day…" Kyogue said.

"Okay…and who would yesterday's be?" Nami asked.

"The guard." Kyogue muttered, blowing her hair out of her eyes before tugging the rim of her hat.

Nami's eyebrow twitched before she slowly picked up her bag and stepped away.

"We better get going. Boris said that if we missed the intro then he'll have us in racks again." Tala said darkly.

"We're a whole day early." Kyogue snapped.

"Let's go…" Sanya said quietly, by the look on her face, she didn't want to know what racks were.

As they headed towards the exits, Nami was filled with that same dreaded thought.

_If I were to see him again…_

* * *

"Yo Kai!" a loud rather annoying shout greeted the arriving passengers.

"_Shut up…"_ Kai thought, placing a hand on his head.

"Damn…how tall are you now?" A boy with a red and blue baseball cap placed backwards on his head stared up at Kai.

"Taller than you."

"One day…you just wait and see."

"Tyson, the only thing that's going to grow is your mouth." Kai said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very…" The teen with the baseball cap said.

"KAI!" Hilary, Max, and Ray walked out of the hotel main door to find Tyson, standing on his toes to see how much taller he would need to be.

"Not you too." Kai muttered under his breath.

"Finally serious company." Ray said cheerfully.

"Yeah, like you and Mariah aren't serious as it is." Tyson sneered.

"Mariah is like my little sister, idiot." Ray muttered, hitting Tyson upside the head.

Ray had adapted to a much more comfortable look, he had a gray Chinese style shirt with black buttons going down in a straight line down the left side, there were splits at the two sides, and it was outlined in black. There was a yin yang symbol on the back with a tiger underneath it, and he had a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of black sneakers. His hair was still in the long white cloth and a black band with the yin yang symbol held back the rest of his unruly hair.

Hilary laughed, "That's why he can't get a girlfriend.

She had let her hair grow out just underneath her shoulders. She had a light green skirt that went up to her knees, a white v neck blouse with light green flowers on the lower right side and a light green sweater tied around her waist with straw sandals.

Tyson had finally dropped his mismatching mustard yellow shirt with the red vest. Now he had been wearing baggy black pants with a red shirt with a black dragon that twisted from the back to the front.

"Har har…well I'm not alone, Maxie and I are still single." Tyson said.

Max grinned at him. He had been wearing a green shirt with orange baggy pants.

"You mean, Max, you, and me are all single." Kai said quietly.

"You have a girlf…" Tyson started before Hilary, Ray, Max, and Kai all fell silent.

"Yeah but you have girls throwing themselves at you." Tyson said quickly.

"How about we talk about this later, come on, let's show Kai the rooms." Ray said.

"Good idea." Hilary said, pushing Tyson towards the doors.

"Thanks…" Kai said quietly.

* * *

"Tala and Sanya are taking too damn long." Kyogue sighed.

Nami just shrugged.

"So uh…you know, it's not hard to notice at how depressed you are." Kyogue said.

"So you've noticed." Nami said sarcastically, "Just so you know, I don't like talking about it."

Nami's mouth went dry. She turned on her heel and began to head in the direction of the elevator before muttering, "Sanya and Tala went upstairs 5 minutes ago."

"_Goddammit_...I'm sorry, but couldn't you have told me that I could've been lying down 5 minutes ago just before they left!" Kyogue yelled.

* * *

"Who did she lose?" Sanya asked.

"What?"

"Nami. Who did she lose?"

"I don't think that she would appreciate…." Tala started.

"I want to know." Sanya said.

For the first time, Tala got a good look at Sanya's face.

Her eyes glared with the definition of serious burning brightly from the center.

"He's a good friend of mine. She was forced to come here after the tournament about 2 years ago. You could say that she was in love." Tala said.

Sanya winced, "Harsh."

"Yeah."

"Who did you lose?"

"A sister."

"I'm sorry…What was her name?"

"Takara." Tala said softly.

"Oh I…"

"Do you guys have the key?" Nami asked.

"To what?" Tala asked.

"To the room…" Nami said with an 'uh duh' look on her face.

Tala sneered at her before unlocking the door.

Nami frowned before grabbing the key and then slamming the door shut in his face.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Kyogue snorted before crossing her arms.

"She's always in a bad mood." Tala said, gently taking Sanya's wrist and shoving a key into her hand and then stomping off.

* * *

Nami woke up with a harsh pain in her side.

"_It hurts…_" Nami whispered, she was lying with a hand tightly covering her ribs underneath the covers, sweat running down the side of her face.

She had always stood in front of the people who had been assigned to beat her after the instructors believed she had committed a mistake with an emotionless face. Even after they tortured her she stood still without flinching. She tried to hold strong, but whenever she had been alone, she let go of her pain.

Suddenly someone grasped the end of the covers and pulled it straight off.

"Get up!" Kyogue hissed, her eyes were cat yellow. Nami quickly shoved away a tear that had found its way onto her cheek.

"What is it?" Nami asked, slowly easing herself up.

"You're not fit for fighting. Now get up!" Kyogue said darkly.

Nami looked outside to find the sky pitch black.

"What the hell?" Nami muttered as Kyogue pulled her up.

"I told Tala that when I saw you sleeping you looked like you were in pain and it was like you couldn't breathe or something." Kyogue muttered.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go to the hospital what else?" Kyogue said.

"Dammit…" Nami smiled stiffly under her breath.

"Come on!" Kyogue hissed.

"What time is it?"

"2 o'clock."

"I'm not going to a hospital." Nami muttered.

"Yes you will."

"I'm not going!" Nami said, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"ARE DAMMIT!"

"NOT! Now leave me alone!"

"Stubborn…" Kyogue started.

"It's 2 in the morning can we PLEASE go to sleep?" Nami snapped.

"Whatever…" Kyogue stood up and headed for the door.

"_Tomorrow feels like it's going to swallow me. What if I see you there? Just a few more hours…Kai…_" Nami thought.

**to be continued...**

* * *

How did u like it? SORRY for making u people wait for so long! I'm planning on re-writing all my stories. They will be up later but I'm planning on removing some and then re tying them all to make more sense… Yea, so I'm working on it. Laterz! 


	4. Close at Touch, Close at Heart

All You Wanted

Chapter 4: Close At Touch, Close at Heart

Hey people! I just finished this so don't need to kill me! Oh I really mean to clean up my past stories and such. Also in the fic, instead of author notes I will be putting in brackets with a number inside it so you can read it at the bottom and it won't annoy you or anything…XD. It's 2 am right now…(yawns) This chapter took up 13 pages on word! Please excuse stupidity…I'm sleepy!

* * *

Nami awoke with a start. She pulled the bed sheets off to find Kyogue asleep with her hat still on her head and a pair of white pajamas adorning her body. Sanya was also asleep on the third twin bed in the room. (Kyogue and Sanya were still awake at two in the morning except that Kyogue came in first to find Nami and talk to her about going to the hospital. Sanya was outside)

The twin bed sheets of Kyogue's bed were on the floor and in both hands she was clutching a pillow tightly and looked like she was trying to strangle it. Nami smirked as Kyogue's face turned in to that of rage.

"You're even in combat mode when you're asleep." Nami chuckled.

"Die." she grumbled.

"Kyogue?" Nami started.

"Grr…"

"WAKE UP!" Nami yelled.

Kyogue threw the pillow across the room and then reached around blindly for the blanket before covering herself and rolling over, still asleep.

"She's worse than I am." Nami muttered, amused.

Sanya sat up on the twin bed next to Nami's left and yawned. The light blue pajamas Sanya was wearing seemed a bit too large on her so she looked like a child while rubbing her eyes.

Nami smiled, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. If you hadn't yelled, I probably wouldn't be able to get up later." Sanya said.

"It's 9 o'clock." Nami muttered, looking at the digital clock on the table.

"We slept in…" Sanya said sleepily.

"Tala must be pissed." Nami said as she picked up the key to Tala's room and then stepped out the door.

Sanya stood up on her unsteady morning feet but followed Nami.

As soon as Nami and Sanya saw Tala they bit their tongues trying not to laugh. Tala was asleep upside down in his boxers on his bed, drooling on the blankets.

They slammed the door shut and quickly headed back to their room and burst out laughing.

"What! What! Oh…it's you two. What the hell is so funny?" Kyogue nearly fell out of bed as Sanya laughed her way into the room.

"He was asleep in his boxers…I thought he might've been awake…" Sanya said as she giggled.

"Meh, this is why I woke up? Back to bed..." Kyogue muttered, grabbing the pillow and blankets.

Nami smirked, "So, who were you trying to kill in your dream?"

"Damn…just wait woman…just wait." Kyogue muttered, her eyes turning peach while she pulled at her hat.

Nami was suddenly reminded of the Halloween with Hilary as Sanya giggled at Kyogue's face.

"You sleep with your hat?"

"Shut up."

"Apparently she does." Nami said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"What was that?" Kyogue sat up, eyes turning red.

"Nothing…" Nami muttered.

"Are you TRYING to irritate me?" Kyogue said, her voice hitting one of those, 'wake me up and I'll kill you' tones.

"To amuse myself? Yes. To irritate you? Definitely. To keep you from falling asleep again? Obviously. Now must I continue?" Nami said.

"I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" Nami asked dryly.

"Duh."

"I'd really love to see you try." The amethyst haired teen crossed her arms in a very calm manner.

"You might want to write your will first." 1

"Go take a shower Kyogue." Nami said shaking her head.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kyogue snapped.

"Captain of the team, so get to it." Nami retaliated.

"Who named you captain?"

"The head vulture himself." Nami said darkly.

Kyogue muttered some foul words under her breath before picking up her bag and dragging it into the bathroom.

Sanya gave Kyogue a meaningful look before saluting to Nami.

"Any orders?" she asked.

"I'll order breakfast. You can wake up boxer boy if you want, or I can just send in a wake up call for him." Nami said.

Sanya grabbed the ice bucket with leftover ice, which had melted over the night, and keys from the table and headed for Tala's room. Nami smirked before grabbing the phone.

* * *

"Tala?" Sanya whispered.

The red head simply groaned before rolling over.

"Wake up." Sanya said, prodding him in the arm.

"Not now…it's the middle of the night." Tala murmured.

"It's the middle of the morning, idiot." Sanya said.

Tala pulled the pillow over his head.

"You leave me no choice." Sanya said in an almost sympathetic tone. She picked up the bucket and dumped its contents on his head.

"OH FUCK!" Tala fell out of bed with a loud thump.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He gasped standing up shakily, water dripping down his face.

"It's almost 10." Sanya said.

"…Argh…damn…cold…" Tala said shuddering slightly.

"Sorry, wake up call. Captain's orders." Sanya said.

"Did she order you to dump freezing water on my head!" Tala snapped.

"No. That was my last option. You weren't getting up." Sanya said with an innocent smile.

Tala suddenly realized what he was wearing and his cheeks immediately imitated his hair color.

"Do you mind turning around and walking out the door and back into your room?" Tala said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm…" Tala said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't worry. Nami and I already got a full view earlier. By the way…Good Morning!" Sanya said cheerfully before skipping out the doorway.

"Damn…"

* * *

"_Could the bloody bus move any slower!_" Kai thought irritably.

"It's going to be another 2 hours till we get there according to the driver." Hilary said to Tyson who was also getting impatient.

"Apparently not." Kai muttered.

"What?" Ray asked.

"We're not getting anywhere with this stupid bus." Kai said.

"Agreed."

"What a waste of time." Kai muttered.

"The utter joy." Ray said enthusiastically.

"Indeed."

"Is there a reason why you of all people are so impatient?"

"I'm going to sleep." Kai said trying to avoid the subject.

"_Still looking for her, eh Kai? I hope you find her because I'm sure, she's all you have left to care for and all your heart needs to be fixed again._" Ray thought while Kai crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

* * *

Nami, Tala, Sanya, and Kyogue met up with Bryan at the stadium where Mr. Dickenson was planning on giving his speech, where all the bladers would register and receive their ID. Bryan immediately disliked Kyogue for telling him that he needed a haircut. Sanya was pretty distant from the three. Nami had wandered off while they weren't paying attention.

"Pretty big stadium." She muttered, brushing her hand over the sleek, cool metal of the railing. She heard a pair of footsteps. Her eyes darkened with confusion as they came upon the direction of the approaching person.

"Talking to yourself?"

Nami swore she almost had died.

"Surprised to see me?"

"What are you doing here!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the person.

* * *

"Where the heck is Tyson?" Hilary said.

"Probably at the snack machine." Kai muttered.

"Things never change." Max said with a smile.

"Mr. Dickenson! Great to meet you after such a long time!" Ray said.

"Good to see you too Ray. My you folks have grown. Or have I shrunk?" Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully.

Everyone except Kai laughed. Kai had one of his famous scowls on his face. He waited for Mr. Dickenson to ask where Tyson was and about the stadium and whatever he normally said. Instead Mr. Dickenson looked up at Kai and gave him a serious look.

"How are you doing Kai?"

"Fine." Kai muttered.

"I hope so. Area to your liking?"

"Not favorably so." Kai said, before walking off. Everyone looked at Mr. Dickenson uneasily.

"He's troubled at the moment." Mr. Dickenson said quietly, sighing as he sat down.

"Did anything happen before?" Hilary asked.

"Difficult to convince him to join this year. Seeing as how he missed last year's tournament and with…"

"True. So many things have gone wrong since she left." Hilary said softly.

"That girl is one of the most strong willed person I have ever met. I'm sure she had her own reason. She did leave an impression…" Mr. Dickenson said.

"Yeah. She did."

"Well I best be off. Last minute preparations to take care of." Mr. Dickenson said.

* * *

The girl hugged her back like a sister before letting go. Nami stared at the dark haired girl, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"You fell in love didn't you?"

"WHAT! Why do you always come up with a conclusion the moment I see you? I mean, I haven't see you in years." Nami said.

"You did, didn't you?"

Nami sighed, trying to change the subject, "How are you?"

"Perfectly ok. Apart from the fact that we're entering the tournament this year. We've skipped it for the past couple years. Without you as captain." The girl said.

"Crystal…you know I didn't have a choice." Nami whispered.

"You think I did?" the dark haired girl said, frowning.

"You're still my mirror image." Nami mumbled, hugging Crystal again.

"Dyed my hair." Crystal said, smiling sadly, before she and Nami sat down on identical blue seats of the empty audience.

"So, who is Captain this year? Kenji? The asshole doesn't even know how to handle people…including the girls." Nami said, scowling darkly. Crystal shared the look, knowing Kenji's abusive attitude towards Nami.

"Nah...Justin took over. Kenji disappeared long ago. Ha, did us all a favor." Crystal said.

"You know, you were the only person I could ever get along with on the team." Nami said, leaning onto Crystal's shoulder. 2

"I know what you mean. Damn Kenji. Didn't even let me talk to you the last time we met." Crystal said, gently putting her arms around the older girl.

"I'm working for his dad," Nami muttered, "Don't really have a choice."

"That censored…" Crystal started.

"It's alright. So what is your team called now? If Justin didn't choose something better than 'Elite Jewels' then he's worse than Boris." Nami said, snickering, holding onto, Crystal's arm.

"Pimp Patrol." Crystal said, spitting out the words before laughing. Nami smiled weakly.

"Babes…what's wrong with you! You're not laughing!" Crystal asked, in an almost hysterical voice, shaking Nami gently.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, Jewels. My wounds aren't healing as fast as they normally do." Nami said, closing her eyes. She was still using Crystal's shoulder as a pillow.

"Nuh uh! Don't you call me Jewels when you're not happy. I know something happened. Who is it?" Crystal said.

"Not until you tell me what your team name is." Nami muttered.

"We're the Silent Executioners." Crystal said, sighing at how pathetic the name was.

"It's better than Elite Jewels." Nami muttered.

"Who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Nami murmured.

"Why!" Crystal asked.

"Because…it breaks my heart all over again."

The soft whisper made Crystal feel guilty. Crystal started to wonder how long had she been like in that state. The atmosphere immediately changed around them.

"I wish your eyes would sparkle again." Crystal allowed Nami to lie on her lap while she talked.

"It wasn't Kai's fault…" Nami said softly, surprised at the warm salty tears that carried away happiness down her cheeks.

"Kai! Kai Hiwatari?"

"The one and only."

"I'm sorry Atlanta." Crystal muttered, stroking her head gently. 3

"It still hurts." Nami whispered.

"I know…" Crystal said softly, hugging the older girl as tightly as she could.

* * *

"Where the hell is Nami? Pff, some captain…" Bryan muttered.

"Chill man, she'll be here." Tala said.

"When? After the tournament is over?" Kyogue said.

"She needs time alone." Sanya said.

"What?" Tala asked.

"She met up with a friend in the stadium. She'll be back soon." Sanya fiddled with her pocket, trying to scoop out her blade.

"And you know this how?" Kyogue asked.

"Don't mind that right now, what we need to do is find out who we're up against during the first round." Sanya said calmly.

"Hmm…" Tala muttered.

"Can I have a dollar?" Sanya asked.

"For?" Tala said suspiciously.

"A snack." Sanya smiled. Tala gave her an annoyed look before fishing through his pockets. He pulled out his wallet and took out two crumpled dollars. After he handed them to her, he let out a sigh, "All my money goes into snacks…"

"And cheap boxers…" Sanya said quietly with a smile.

"Get me a coke!" Kyogue smirked.

Tala followed Sanya in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Hey Atlanta?" Crystal asked.

Nami had long since calmed down, even though she was still a bit depressed. Crystal had asked her if Kai had treated her properly and got into personal questions, which had started to irritate the amethyst haired teen. Crystal had succeeded in getting Nami to her almost normal state.

"Yeah?"

"How many times did you kiss? I mean really…"

"Twice." Nami sighed, annoyed.

"REALLY! Oh my god." Crystal exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes…" Her eyebrow started to twitch.

"Do you have ANY idea on how many girls would die for a lip lock with Kai!"

"Shut up Jewels."

"Ooo jealous much?" Crystal sneered.

"Ooo, jealous much about Sammy crushing on Justin?" Nami sneered back.

"Damn you." Crystal's cheeks imitated the color of a cherry.

"Aww, Jewely can't manage to snag a kiss from Justin? Hmm?" Nami said with a smirk.

"Atleast I've kissed a guy more than twice!"

"Right…would that include Ryan? Do brothers count?" Nami asked.

"You are such a…" Crystal started.

"Kai must already have a girlfriend by now." Nami said quietly.

"Girl…" Crystal sighed, putting a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"Damn, I am jealous…but if he does, I'm happy for him." Nami said.

"Geez Chica, you are head over heels. Over the moon."

"Attention! All teams register in the entrance room. All judges, coaches, and attendants please check in! Thank you." The voice broke through the halls, stadium and wherever people were in hearing range in the building.

"I guess I'll see you later." Nami said as she stood up.

"Later captain." Crystal said, saluting.

"Yeah."

As Nami left Crystal called out, "YOU BETTER TALK TO ME SOON!"

"I promise." Nami said smiling before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

"SANYA! GET BACK HERE!" Tala yelled.

"NO!" The blue haired girl ran down the hallway, her snowy bangs flying into her face, and she held as many snacks as she could.

"Take it back!" Tala growled.

"Never!" Sanya giggled as she ran.

Sanya suddenly tripped and dropped all the snacks, causing the coke can to burst open and spread all over the white floor. Her eyes closed as she slipped and started to fall. Suddenly, two strong arms gently lifted her up. Tala looked down at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Thank you." Sanya said, slowly opening her orange eyes. Tala suddenly let go of her, and lifted up her chin with two fingers, surprising Sanya.

"Girl, I swear, if you…" he leaned closer to her, while keeping eyes locked onto her own confused ones.

"Uh." Sanya's cheeks heated up.

"If you don't take it back, I'll dump the soda on your head." Tala threatened.

"HELP! HE'S ATTACKING ME!" Sanya yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Tala, what the fuck are you doing?" Bryan said impatiently. Kyogue walked out with him also looking annoyed.

"He's trying to…" Sanya started before Tala slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm getting revenge." Tala said.

"Ahem?" Nami stood in front of the group, hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah…" Tala let go of Sanya whose cheeks was still a tad bit red.

"Explanations? Anyone?" She asked.

Bryan crossed his arms mumbling something about annoying couples.

"Let's see. Sanya borrowed 2 dollars from Tala, Tala said his money was wasted in buying snacks, Sanya made a comment about him wasting it on cheap boxers which is _cough _true _cough_, Tala chased her, Sanya tripped, the snacks, including my coke, slipped and fell, messy floor, Tala finally getting a hold of Sanya. The end." Kyogue recited.

"You like making lists don't you?" Tala said, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Nami stepped a few paces back, trying to avoid the sticky concoction on the ground.

"Solved. Tala, I am punishing you for a week. You are not allowed to step within a 6-foot range near Sanya. Sanya for commenting on Tala's boxers, I forbid you to buy any more cokes for the rest of the day. Credit goes to Sanya for funny joke." Nami said, smirking.

Kyogue snickered before heading back into their locker room. Tala's ears turned red from anger and embarrassment. Sanya grinned triumphantly.

"Success, I made you find something funny." Sanya said.

"Unfair! She dumped cold water on me this morning." Tala grumbled, taking a few steps back away from Sanya.

"Same thing I would've done. Anyway, it's time to register, I'm going up to the front. Meet me in the stadium in about 15 minutes." Nami said, raising a hand as she walked away.

* * *

"Sign here please. And here. And here…" The tournament official was starting to get on Nami's nerves.

"Alright, I'm signing!" Nami snapped.

"Sorry Miss Kahaku. It's stricter this year." The man said.

"It always is." Nami muttered.

"Here is your team's timetable, directory, tickets, and upcoming round opponents, and of course the personal information." The man handed Nami a clipboard with a copy of the documents she had just signed. She impatiently took the clipboard and started flipping through its contents.

"Hmph. Silent Executioners of course. As I thought." Nami mumbled.

She started looking in the directory for familiar names. She didn't pay attention to the people around her, and kept in the direction of the stadium, eyes still on the directory. A cold wave shuddered throughout her entire body.

"_Tyson…Ray… Kenny…Max…_" Nami read.

Suddenly, she ran into someone. The clipboard fell out of her hands and her face came in contact with the soft fabric of someone's shirt. She could feel a well-toned torso beneath it and a pair of firm arms held her in place. A familiar scent of cinnamon and autumn took hold of her senses. Her eyes widened in alarm. She knew who he was. Her whole body was numb with shock and completely unmovable. The only thing that moved was the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, uncontrolled.

"Kai!"

to be continued…

* * *

Explanations:

1- Nami's Will- I actually removed a part right here where Nami was talking about what she would've wanted and the last thing she would've said was for Kyogue to go take a shower. Here is the wishlist: For Tala to get a new taste in boxers, for Bryan to get a haircut, for Ian to get plastic surgery, for Spencer (I forgot that guy's name, Nami nicknamed him Hatboy) to get a new taste in hats, for Sanya a world's supply of cookies, for Megan and Mark to get together, for Boris, Voltaire, Kenji, Iris, Hospitals, and Biovolt to go to the hot scary place underground, for Crystal and Justin to hook up, for Tyson to lose weight, for Hilary and Tyson to hook up, for Ray to get a girlfriend (nudges Kyogue), for Max a world's supply of candy, for Kenny to get Dizzy out, for Kai to get a girlfriend who wouldn't leave him (sniffle), and for Kyogue to go take a shower.

2-Crystal- Nami had been on Kenji's team with Crystal. Who was her only friend. Sometimes Crystal had been removed from the team and then later had been put back on. (I'm still thinking about rewriting my Meeting You prequel to get more details in) More info on their friendship later, but they are almost as close as sisters. Crystal does know about Kenji's abuse towards Nami and like I said, they are very close.

3-Atlanta- Nami's old team had always referred to her as 'Atlanta' and she doesn't mind being called that by them. She prefers Nami though.

* * *

MUHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! I love doing this to you people. It's 2 in the morning right now and I can't sleep. I saw Evangelion on tv at 11:30 and I haven't been sleepy. I can't think straight right now so please excuse stupidity on this chapter. My eyes hurt. An ALMOST Fluffy moment between Sanya and Tala. More to come soon. XD I am still trying to find time to rewrite 'Meeting You' so that everything is a bit more clear. HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	5. I Can't Love You

All You Wanted

Ch. 5: I Can't Love You

Hey people! I'm really really sorry about the long wait. I've been extremely busy. We've had a lot of work in the past few months …blah you get the point. I'm pretty sure I'm half dead cause I've been up so late. I've taken 1 exam and I have more coming up in April. So I'm really sorry about how long it took, but hopefully I'll have more time to update cause I'm on break.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kai? He should've been here 10 minutes ago." Tyson complained.

"Come on Tyson, give the guy a break." Hilary said, gently patting his shoulder.

"Feh, I knew I should've been captain." Tyson mumbled.

"Hey, we really should get going." Max said.

"Yeah. I'm expecting to see someone." Tyson stood up and headed for the door.

Hilary, Kenny, Max, and Ray all looked at each other.

* * *

"Can you tell me why she's captain again?" Kyogue asked, lazily shaking her coke with two fingers gripping the top of the can.

Tala was leaning on the wall on the other side of the locker room as to keep up with Nami's punishment, looking grouchy. Sanya grinned at him and waved. Tala's ears heated up and he stubbornly turned his head, refusing to face her.

"Boris chose her to be captain now will you kindly shut up?" Bryan muttered.

"You did not tell me to shut up." Kyogue said dangerously. Bryan grunted, ignoring her.

"It's like talking to a brick wall." Kyogue muttered.

"Just shut up." Tala grumbled. Kyogue stood up and walked over to Tala and threw the empty coke can at his head. Tala growled angrily.

"Let's go to the stadium now." Sanya said loudly, trying to divert their attention.

"As soon as I kill her…" Tala said.

"As if you could." Kyogue said.

"Just get cleaned up and go." Bryan said annoyed.

"Just wait, woman, just wait." Tala growled.

* * *

"_Nami?_" He wanted to look down at her and tell her. He wanted to, but something had frozen over.

"_Don't look at me…please, don't speak, don't do anything…just let me go…If I don't forget, I'll never let go…_" She thought, her cheeks were red from embarrassment and the tears flowed unconsciously down them. Shards of her heart had miraculously mended themselves and then it felt as if it was put through a shredder.

His thumb gently brushed over a tear pushing it away. Nami flinched as if his touch burned. He was holding her other arm and she had the mad urge to tell him everything and it was driving her insane. Nami suddenly pushed him back and ran faster than she ever could, tears falling down her cheeks.

"_Kai…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll never let go, I'm afraid you'll get hurt, and I'm afraid I can't stop loving you…_" Nami wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Kai just stared. Officially frozen numb. She was here…so close, and alive. "_Don't be afraid…_"

* * *

"Alright everyone, thank you for registering for the Beyblade Battle Association Tournament 2007. Today, we start a beginning for our top competitors and I hope, a different future for all beyblading events." Mr. Dickenson announced.

Everyone in the crowd cheered and waited.

"Now, I will introduce our teams. Ahem…"

"Are we going to wait for another year or is she coming?" Kyogue asked impatiently.

"Probably wait for a year." Tala mumbled.

"Team 6: Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray." Mr. Dickenson called. The group of boys and Hilary walked up the stage steps and greeted the crowd before stepping back and becoming submerged into the rest of people in the audience.

Tala stared at the stage, eyes wide, mouth open, "What fresh hell is this?"

"Well you kind of had to expect something like this." Bryan said, frowning deeply.

"Yeah, kind of did." The whole group turned to face the amethyst haired 17 year old who stood quietly next to Bryan, staring coldly up at the stage.

"Where were you?" Kyogue asked.

"On the moon." Nami said sarcastically, "I was getting the registration crap done."

"I'm pretty sure a trip to the moon and back would've been faster than how long it took you to get here." Tala commented.

"You shut up. They had more stuff to sign this year, the line was huge, and it was all going slower than a freaking turtle race." Nami snapped.

"Maybe the turtles were handicapped." Sanya suggested. Everyone on the team narrowed their eyes at her in a, "You're not helping." manor. Sanya shrugged.

"Going along with that." Kyogue muttered, "Did you-?"

Kyogue's question went unanswered as they were called up. Lots of people stared as Nami crossed the stage. She simply ignored it all, her face hardening. Mr. Dickenson even looked surprised.

Hilary on the other side felt tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Nami had become so frail and haunted. Tyson's face had become like ice. Ray, Max, and Kenny were dumbstruck. Kai was standing stiffly, face pale and still in shock from his recent encounter.

"Good to have you back, we've missed you." Mr. Dickenson muttered into the microphone.

"I'm not back for keeps, and sorry to ruin your happiness, but I didn't want to come here." Nami said in monotone before she walked off the stage and back into the numerous rows of chairs. Tala, Kyogue, Sanya, and Bryan followed her.

* * *

Hilary felt Tyson place a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about her."

"Didn't you see her? She was so…different. She looked ill." Hilary said, her concern getting the better of her.

"Yeah. She is looking different." Ray said.

"Why in the world is she working with Tala and Bryan?" Max asked.

"Most likely blackmail." Tyson muttered. Everyone looked at him as he stood up and paced across the locker room.

"Tyson's probably right." Kai said, sighing.

Everyone's gaze shifted to him and then back to Tyson.

"Theory?" Ray asked.

"The party...2 years ago." Tyson said, "Nami left that night, she wasn't really happy and joyful after that, and maybe you could say tearful too. She was blackmailed that night."

"Haven't we become observant?" Kai mumbled.

"He's right." Hilary said.

"For a surprising change that is." Ray said quietly.

Tyson gave Ray a look before saying, "Let's concentrate on a way to get through to her, but we can't afford to lose to their team. That's what the main idea is. If Boris loses, then they'll all be off. Boris is probably just testing them for something."

"_He has definitely matured over these past months_." Hilary thought.

* * *

"A little harsh, don't cha think?" Sanya said.

"Just train or something." Nami muttered, waving a hand as she walked out the door.

"Where's little Miss Frosty Dictator going now?" Kyogue asked.

"Snog her boyfriend." Bryan said, sneering slightly.

"If you're going to be like that, you might as well resign." Tala muttered, crossing his arms.

"I thought you were going to be against her for the restraining order and all." Kyogue said, raising her eyebrows.

"I am, but I don't hate her guts. She's been through a harder time then you think she has." Tala said, closing his eyes.

"Right…whatever. Problem is she's too stubborn to admit it." Kyogue said, shrugging.

"That will be one of the fewer things we will ever agree on." Tala said, the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk.

"Damn Straight." Kyogue said, leaning back and stretching her legs out on the couch.

* * *

Nami took a stroll down the hallway. A look of confusion and anger mingled and was expressed clearly on her face. She tucked a long strand of lavender behind her ear before pocketing her hands.

The feeling of anxiety slowly filled her mind and consumed her body. She shakily leaned against the wall and sighed. She suddenly felt a hand scooping up her amethyst locks and tugged her hair ribbon free, letting loose the purple sea of hair.

" Atlanta, what the heck did you do to your hair? Some screwed up hairdresser messed it up or something?"

Nami was relieved to find Crystal combing the purple with her fingers. Truth be told, she really hadn't been paying much attention to her appearance. If it wasn't for her daily uniform, she would've probably gone into public in her pajamas, but thankfully, she had a closet full of different uniforms all consisting of the same dark colors.

Her hair had become wavy and tangled. It had actually grown a few inches, and reached a couple below her waist.

"So, saw what happened up on stage." Crystal commented conversationally.

"You would, Jewels…" Nami scoffed, pulling her hair out of the other's hands.

"Come on, I wanna mess with your hair and make it sparkly." Crystal whined.

"Fine…as long as it'll shut you up." Nami sighed again, "But no sparkles. Just normal."

"Ah! Don't give orders to me. First, you need to go and take a shower the minute you get back to your hotel. A nice, hot, soothing shower that'll wash away all the mess, but that's not why I'm here. I brought you something…" Crystal handed Nami a photograph.

"W-Where did you get this from?" Nami asked, her voice breaking. It was the same photograph she had taken with Kai at the party. She had kissed his cheek in the picture…

"Kind of found it." Crystal said grinning.

"I don't want it." Nami said darkly, shoving it back at the black-haired girl in front of her.

"Alrighty. I guess it's free for blackmail right? Atlanta-chan?" Crystal smirked.

"Yeah." Nami muttered.

"WHA? Girl, you need help." Crystal declared.

"I know."

"WHAT!"

"If you keep flipping out, I'm leaving." Nami said irritably.

"NO! Wait!" Crystal hooked onto Nami's arm and dragged her along to the stadium.

Crystal suddenly shoved Nami through the doors and then closed them behind her, keeping her trapped inside the large and empty stands.

It wasn't really empty because someone was standing across from her. The very person she dreaded to see…

* * *

"Tyson? Who was it that you were expecting to see?" Hilary asked all of a sudden as the room had been cleared of their teammates who had been seeking comfort at the hotel.

"Nami…"

"WHAT? And you didn't tell us this because?" Hilary questioned.

"I knew she would be here from the start, but it was Mr. Dickenson…who told me that she was coming for sure." Tyson said.

"And?"

"She joined up with Boris and Voltaire right after that night." Tyson sighed, pocketing his hands and giving Hilary a sad look.

"Out of her own will?"

"Blackmailed into it remember? The only reason for Nami to give in to a threat like that was if someone would be killed. I'm going to go ahead and point out Kai." Tyson said.

"He would kill his own grandson!" Hilary gasped.

"He would…" Tyson's last bit of the conversation immediately killed the atmosphere and Hilary knew that he wasn't lying.

* * *

Crystal would die a painful death. That was the first thought that entered the lavender-haired adolescent's mind when she realized who it was. He of course, was the person that had been haunting her for the past 2 years, and she wasn't likely to forget.

"Nami?"

"Leave me alone. I have no reason to talk to you." She responded, bitterness stinging her tone.

"You told me something. That night, before you left." Kai mumbled, walking up to her.

She looked away, her face hardening. She felt a cold finger tilt her chin upwards, but her eyes darted the other direction.

"Look at me." He forced her to lock eyes with him.

"Don't touch me." Nami muttered.

"Aishiteru…" Kai whispered before he pulled her towards him and she collided into his embrace. Nami stood stiff. Everything at that moment seemed to be right, but her conscious took over and she pushed him…

"I can't love you."

tbc...

* * *

YAY! Spring Break is finally here! I'm so freaking happy because I finished this! Oh by the way, 'Aishiteru' means 'I love you' in English (Japanese…). I want to thank everyone for their tremendous patience cause I'm a crappy writer and I take too long to update! Please review anyway! Ja ne!


	6. Behind These Wounds

All You Wanted

Chapter 6: Behind These Wounds

By: Crazyanimeluva

Are you guys kidding me? 102 reviews! Ouch...now I feel guilty.

Eh heh…long wait, ne? Guess what? I'm on SUMMER VACATION! I think this year was the one I was more appreciative towards the fact that summer vacation is on. It's been tiring, but I passed all my exams! I know it took…months. Sadly, I have these crazy summer school classes I have to go to. Anyway, I hate to do this, but Nami is going to suffer a lot more and even more in the chapters to come, and I do want to say sorry to the poor girl seeing as all the hell I've put her through. Other than that, this chapter will basically revolve around Kyogue and…okay, I'll shut up.

Anyway sorry for the wait and thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

Eyes flooding with tears as she ran, her shoulders shaking from the sobs she tried forcing back. All the months she held back with dry tears wasted as she cried. The haunting word ran through her mind. **_Aishiteru_…**

"_You're supposed to hate me for lying to you. Why do you…? How can you when I hate myself? Kai…_"

She saw Crystal staring at her with shocked eyes. Nami's tears seemed to slow down as she threw the blue-eyed girl a glare so fierce, Crystal actually moved back a step.

"Can't everyone just back off? We're not together because we never were in the first place! I hate him…I hate him and he hates me! It's all a lie!" Nami threw her fist into the wall, and placed her other hand over her left eye as if trying to stop the water.

"Atlanta!"

"No. Don't call me that. Atlanta died! So shut up, Crystal!"

"I dare you…I dare you to say that you hate him and mean it. Look me in the eye and say it, Atlanta! Say it!" Crystal yelled, sadness and anger screaming inside her.

Nami walked up to her and grabbed a hold of Crystal's shoulders before she looked her in the eye, "I-hate-him! That's IT! There isn't anymore to it. You happy!"

The disturbed girl pushed Crystal back before she turned.

Crystal lifted an arm and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Heh. Nami, are you going to keep running? Keep running away? You're the one who lied. You do love him, more than anything. Your eyes say it all."

A smile graced her mouth.

"Shut up…just shut up! You all just don't get it…I hate you! I hate everyone!" Nami's hands curled into fists.

The black-haired girl moved toward Nami and forcefully turned her around, "You're acting like a child. Grow up, brat." With that a hand came down harshly upon Nami's cheek and the atmosphere froze.

Nami immediately threw her arms around Crystal and hugged her tightly as if hanging for dear life.

"Shh…it'll work out, Nami." She muttered, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"_Damn…she just completely lost it and it was just after meeting him. Geez did you really fall so deep, Atlanta-chan? So deeply just for him? Oh Kami-san…how much longer will it take? What did he say to her?_" Crystal thought as the shaking girl gave a shuddering sigh. (1)

* * *

At that moment, a silver-haired girl wearing a peculiar black hat sat up on the couch in the team rooms with a heavy sigh. 

Kyogue mumbled some inaudible words under her breath and her previously red eyes were now calm silver. She felt herself relaxing, her guard on a temporary auto-pilot.

"_It's taking too long for the tournament to get on. If it takes forever I'll become too lazy to do anything so those idiots should get a move on and Mr. I've got a stick up my ass is too busy brooding to say anything else..._" As if on reflex, she glanced over at Tala.

"I'm gonna go check out the other teams." Kyogue said. No one looked up. She frowned, her eyebrow twitching slightly. She stood up and walked over to Tala, took his ear in her fingers, yanked down and shouted, "I SAID I'm gonna go check out the other teams!"

"I heard you the first time woman! Don't yell." Tala shoved her hands away and rubbed his ear. Bryan and Sanya didn't move from their positions but a smirk followed up on both their mouths.

"Okay. Later then, and next time, you might wanna LISTEN to me, teme." She said, punching his arm. (2)

"Baka." Tala mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. (3)

Kyogue opened the door when Bryan warned suddenly, "I suggest you don't run into the Bladebreakers, Kyogue."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Later, losers." She slammed the door shut causing Sanya to wince.

"Well, someone is excited." Sanya murmured.

"Do you have like a split personality or something?" Tala snapped irritably. He felt as if everyone was trying to get on his last nerves with annoyances growing by the second.

"...No" She said slowly. With an unreadable expression, she headed over to the other side of the room and began looking over a bonsai tree that was growing at a slow pace, fingers gliding over the maturing leaves.

"Whatever." Tala muttered, "This is too crazy for me anyway."

"It is for everyone right now." Sanya replied, her face was unusually serious, causing him to frown.

"True." He watched as she began tending the tree with careful hands, and for some reason, it eased his mind.

* * *

"Damn…this place is boooooring." Kyogue pocketed her hands and grimaced as she peered through a window where some bladers practiced. 

"_If this is how they blade, what was the point in coming?_" she thought, watching as the spinning top bounced off the navy dish and onto the ground, coming to a pathetic halt.

She shook her head and continued forward, down the blank hallway, her scowl deepening with every step she took. Kyogue placed a hand on her head and groaned. "_What the heck am I doing here? Boris is so flipping gay. They caught me again after 14 freaking years of hell on earth...after they died…_" Unconsciously, her hand drifted to her necklace.

"Hey Tyson?"

"Yeah?" Kyogue's ears quirked at the voices. (4) She recognized them from the Bladebreakers and hastily moved behind a wall, trying to conceal herself.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Sure Ray, but be back soon cause we're going to the hotel."

"I'll be back soon." She watched as the spiky black-haired teenager made his way down the way she had previously come from. Unconsciously, she began to follow him, not quite understanding what attracted her to him, but interested nonetheless.

Ray was lost deep in thought, familiar anxiousness washing over him, not only from the upcoming tournament, but the confusion that was currently taking place in their lives.

"If Voltaire and Boris are pulling the strings…this can't be good." He muttered to himself. With a frown, he pushed open the glass doors of the stadium and stepped outside, into the dusk's cooling air.

"_What other problems are gonna happen? We can't even get close enough to Nami to ask any questions, Kai is coiled up like a spring, Tyson and the others are straining for some answers but…we barely even know what is going on apart from Nami being blackmailed into this mess._" Ray's brows met, slanting in concentration as he struggled to find any answers that may help them.

Kyogue, still unnoticed by Ray, felt a swell of understanding rising in her chest. Her eyes glowing a fiery red as her temper ignited fresh hate towards the very people she was forced under. It stung her pride that she had been captured and had been unwillingly pushed into a situation she could not fully contemplate.

It seemed as if they shared the same thoughts, confusion overwhelming the deeper they fought to gain idea of the situation. She folded her arms, and leaned backward against the wall she had tried to hide behind, but her body slipped a few inches short of the surface, her shoes causing noisy scrapes against the concrete as she tried to regain balance.

Ray's golden eyes flickered over to the wall behind which Kyogue now stood, stiffening in alarm. Mentally kicking herself and realizing that she had completely forgotten the fact that she was supposed to have been completely mute.

"If you wouldn't mind telling me why you're stalking me?" Ray said, a bit amused.

Kyogue stumbled backwards, heat rising into her cheeks, her hand clapping over her hat. Her eyes turned a gentle shade of blue, reflecting her embarrassment over the fact that he had caught her. Ray had completely appeared out of surprise in front of her, and she hadn't expected to get trapped like that all of a sudden.

"Uh…I uh…you see…" Ray raised his eyebrows as she stammered to find an appropriate response. His eyes took in the careful details of her face and the evaporating blush on her cheeks, which was slowly being replaced by furiousity at what she had been accused off.

"I wasn't stalking you!" she snapped, her fingers quickly traveling to her choker, running over the wolf pendant.

Ray chuckled quietly, "I'm sure you aren't."

"I'm not!" Her eyes glowed red.

"I was just joking you know." He said, glancing at her hat with a curious look, "Nice hat by the way."

Kyogue muttered a number of incoherent words describing clearly at how much of an imbecile he was. Strangely, she felt comfortable around him. It felt so relaxing that it scared her in a way. It suddenly struck her that she had never felt so at ease after leaving her village. Her ever-changing eyes glanced at him, carefully going over him in detail from the unruly raven-locks to his golden eyes, seemingly amused at her staring with such curiosity. She mentally shook her head of these thoughts and the fact that he appeared to see right through her scowl.

"Don't you know who I am? Have any particular questions you want to ask me?" She asked, sighing as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Uh…no, not that I know of. Why?" Ray asked, his golden eyes looking her over again, wondering exactly what she was talking about. For some reason, the thought struck him that she was nothing like Mariah, and that if the two ever met, they would never get along.

Kyogue slapped her forehead in frustration, "Screw you! All you men have the shortest memory-span in all of humanity!"

With another string of her colorful vocabulary she began to pace, and trying to come up with ways to explain what she was talking about.

"_Nice vocab._" Ray thought, with a vague smile.

"Actually, I have no idea what…" Ray was cut off with a growl from Kyogue.

"Does the name 'Nami' strike a bell?"

* * *

The amethyst haired girl shuddered slightly at the amount of emotion she had just experienced in the past half hour and with a small grimace, she maneuvered herself into a sitting position on the couch. 

Her body felt sluggish and pathetically exhausted. "_I've never felt so emotionally weak…_" she thought, she unconsciously curled her hands into fists and loosened them over and over, as if testing their compatibility.

She had been 'resting' in Crystal's locker room in the dark. Crystal had allowed her some privacy and ushered her team out quickly while Nami had went to the restroom to clean herself up a bit. With a sigh she wearily stretched, feeling as if first experiencing insomnia.

She had also realized while cleaning up in the restroom that many of her uglier wounds had opened up in her frantic escape. Bruises throbbed and waves of pain would follow through a simple stroke of her fingers, cuts burned into their locations, and her hands were unbelievably sore from all her practicing and the hideous experiments she had been put in. Nami carefully slid her gloves off and winced at what she saw. The skin finally had started healing only a week or so ago and now were exposed raw, skin peeling, and was rough to touch.

Wondering what exactly Dr. Ari, as she remembered from 2 years ago, would think of her now and how she had managed to receive all those wounds. It was as if they refused to heal under all that stress even after 2 harsh years of ignoring the pain.

The knot in her throat tightened painfully as she recalled what Kai had said to her moments earlier.

"_I will not say. Not until you're safe…_" She stood and slowly moved towards the door,

Nami stared at the gloves clutched in her ruined hands. Without any expression, she roughly pulled them back on, and remained passive.

"_For now, we will not recall the past and I will end this mess I created. It will remain behind these wounds._"

to be continued...

* * *

Explanations: 

(1)- _Kami-san_- Japanese term for god.

(2)- _teme_- I suddenly forgot whether it was to be spelled with another 'm' but otherwise it means bastard in Japanese.

(3)- _baka_- Stupid or idiot in Japanese, but in this case Tala is saying idiot.

(4)- _Kyogue's ears_ – guess which ones? Ahaha…

Oh, also if I'm using these words incorrectly please feel free to correct me.

* * *

This chapter feels so incomplete now that I've gone over it, but I have to work on the next one so that it doesn't seem so much like a filler chapter. Also it's too short for my liking (maybe yours as well) but I'm gonna start right away on the next one. Anyway, more Kyogue and Ray –ish moments later. (grins like an evil maniac) But please give a little credit for a few bits of her past. (I actually had to do some research on the profile you gave me, Kyogue) 

Hehe, all the characters will hate me for forcing them through this hell… Again, I would like to thank everyone for being so unbelievingly patient with me and thank you for your supportive comments to my (rather evil and uncalled for) author note. So thank you! Please review! Hopefully with the upcoming chapter there will be more tournament action. Have a great summer!


End file.
